1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fashionable hair holders, fasteners and accessories. Specifically, it relates device that may be used as either a stylish ponytail holder or hair headband.
2. Description of the Background
Ponytail holders and headbands are well known. Substantial segments of the human population, male and female, prefer to let their hair grow long. Devices including ponytail holders, rubber bands, scrunchies, headbands, ribbons, pins, combs, rings, barrettes (also called hair clips) and bobby pins are accessories that are used to gather and hold hair. These devices are used simply to move hair away from the face or to hold fashionable styles such as braids, ponytails or pigtails.
Ponytails or braids are traditionally held in place by rubber bands, ponytail holders, or scrunchies. Rubber bands, however, tangle and pull out hair upon removal. Ponytail holders and scruchies are essentially elastic bands covered with fabric or other such material and are designed specifically to overcome the problem of tangling. However, because they must be removed by pulling them over the hair, hair is often pulled out (just not to the same extent as with rubber bands). Additionally, ponytail holders often slip when the user is engaged in physical or sports activities, requiring constant readjustments to move the ponytail holder back into place or to tighten it. This is particularly the case when the user engages in underwater activities, or other activities in which the ponytail holder might get wet, because the water reduces the friction created between the fabric and the user's hair.
Hair clips may be used to hold a ponytail or braid. However, these clips are typically limited in the diameter size of the bundle of hair, if the device is too large it will slip and if it is too small it will either not hold the hair or be uncomfortable. In addition, wearing some of these devices in water is impractical because they are often formed with metal which may rust and/or glue which may lose its adhesive properties.
Hair headbands traditionally comprise either a horseshoe-shaped band of resilient hard material (i.e. plastic) or circular band of elasticized fabric are well known. The horseshoe shaped headbands are often insufficient to restrain and holdback thick or heavy hair and regularly require readjustment. Additionally, headaches are often experienced by the wearers of such horseshoe shaped headbands because the sides of the headband exert constant pressure against the sides of the wearer's head. Circular headbands on the other hand often bunch hair at the nape of the neck up in an unattractive manner. Prior art headbands often fail to restrain a wearer's hair effectively, and, to the frustration of the wearer, the bands frequently require readjustment. Also, in these modern times, the prior art headbands are perceived as aesthetically unattractive in by some age groups and for men.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,532 to Thomas et al. issued Jun. 20, 2000 disclosed a combination head/hair band and hair gathering device. The devise is comprised of a flexible textile cord with two slides. The ends of the cord are routed through the first slide and then the second slide to form two adjacent loops. Friction enables the slides to remain in place, while also being adjustable if necessary. The first loop is “adapted to be placed on the head of a person” and the second is “adapted to surround a ponytail”. The textile material used is long, braided (for friction), relatively thick and therefore bulky and heavy. The diameter of the hollow passage of the bead relative to the diameter of the cord (1.1–1.7 times) in combination with the materials used does not ensure that the headband/ponytail holder will remain secure during physical activities or when wet. Furthermore, the dual purpose limits the position of the ponytail to the nape of the neck and leaving hair bunched in an uncomfortable position.
Thus, there is a need for a convertible ponytail holder that (1) adequately holds all types of hair even when the user is engaging in sports or underwater activities, (2) does not pull or tangle hair upon removal or repositioning, (3) does not require constant readjustment, (4) does not cause headaches, (5) does not cause hair to bunch up in an unattractive manner, (6) is suitable for use as a ponytail holder at any position on the head, (7) is convertible into a headband, and (8) is aesthetically pleasing.